


like a rollercoaster, whoa

by Anonymous



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Anyways, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Oral Fixation, Smut, blowjob, but not really??? idk what doms are like, julie just likes having things in her mouth lmao, lowkey tho, soft dom!luke, this is literally the nastiest thing i've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Julie's lips tasted like cherry, and Luke hummed softly as his lips met hers. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she let out a breathy moan as she kissed him back with as much passion as she could.She was wearing one of his old flannels, grey shorts that made her ass look amazing and a yellow tank top that showed the dip of her breasts. In short, she'd never looked hotter.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 173
Collections: Anonymous, Fanfic Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * _fans self and says a prayer _* welp i have no excuse for this so i hope ya'll like it.__

Julie's lips tasted like cherry, and Luke hummed softly as his lips met hers. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she let out a breathy moan as she kissed him back with as much passion as she could.  
  
She was wearing one of his old flannels, grey cotton shorts that made her ass look amazing and a yellow tank top that showed the dip of her breasts. In short, she'd never looked hotter.  
  
 _"Luke-"_ He pulled back, and she looked down at him with flushed cheeks and hooded eyes. He smirked, sliding his hands under Julie's thighs, pulling her into his lap. The shorter Latina girl whimpered as he began to gently rub her through her thin shorts and he grinned at her. She was clearly already starting to get wet, but he had no plans on fingering her or fucking her tonight.

Instead, he wanted to try something new, something that even the idea of it made his heart pound. Julie whined, and Luke rolled his eyes, grabbing her ass. _"Luke c'mon."_ Her voice cracked as she moaned and whined, her eyes closing. He rubbed at her clit and pussy harder, his lips attacking her neck as he sucked hickies down it.  
  
Julie began to grind against his hand, clearly wanting more. Luke shook his head at her as he stopped sucking on her neck. "Uh uh." He mumbled shifting her body so his thigh was between her legs instead of his hand. He slipped his fingers into her mouth and Julie licked them before sucking on them, her cheeks burning as she shyly tasted herself.  
  
Luke smirked again, pulling her down onto his thigh earning a shocked gasp from Julie as he forced her to grind on his leg. "The only way you’re getting off tonight is on my thigh."  
  
 _"Wha-?"_ Julie asked, breathing heavily as she rolled her hips, pulling her upper half up, her hand pressed against his chest. She was looking at him, all wide-eyed and clearly ready to just get off.

His fingers dangled in front of her mouth as he pulled them out, coated in both her slick and her saliva. Fuck, it was a sight, especially with the way she was looking at him right now. "You heard me angel face. I'm not fucking you or fingering you. You gotta put the work in yourself." Julie's eyes rolled back as he gripped her hips tighter. She whimpered, her curls falling in her face as she nodded slowly.

 _"O-ok."_ She shifted, wrapping her thighs around his leg as she pulled herself up completely, one of Luke's massive hands still gripping her hips, the other one gripping her ass. She slowly began to grind on his leg, her cheeks burning.  
  
Her breath hitched and she closed her eyes as she pressed herself down, doing everything she could to chase the feeling that she wanted, no, needed. She set a quick pace for herself, moaning quietly. "You're doing so good angel face. Doing so good riding my thigh like it's my dick. God, you should get an award for how good you are at riding." Luke mumbled in her ear and his voice sent shivers down her spine.  
  
Her hips bucked and she blushed tucking her hair behind her ear. Luke grinned, grabbing it with one hand and gently managing to tie it behind her head with a particularly thick strand. His fingernails scratched her scalp in the process and Julie almost lost control right there.  
  
She kept going, her breath laboured, her panties becoming fully soaked with her slick. His jeans provided just the right amount of friction to almost getting her there but no matter what, it was not enough.  
  
 _"Luke..."_ She whined and he looked up at her, at her heaving chest and red face. God, she looked intoxicating like this, all riled up and filled with want. It reminded him of the way she looked when she was on stage.  
  
Without thinking, he thrusts his thigh up, earning a squeak from Julie who quivers as she rolls her hips grasping for purchase in his t-shirt. _"Luke, Jesus fuck."_ He grinned at her, placing his lips against hers, his hands still gripping her ass.  
  
He licked her lips, sucking her bottom lip into his own mouth. Their tongues meet again and he moaned softly into her mouth, breathing hard. Julie moaned softly, pulling back, her face all screwed up, her nose scrunched as she kept grinding on his leg.  
  
Luke smirked as he recognized the look on her face, the one she always made right before an orgasm. He leaned forward and began to whisper in her ear. "Yeah. Keep going. Yeah, sweetheart. Just like that angel face. You look so fucking hot. C'mon."  
  
Julie panted, her eyes screwing shut again as she came, her lips crashing onto Luke's again, a short whimper falling from her lips. _"Luke, god fuck. I-Fuck."_ Luke smirked again, pulling away and slipping his fingers into her panties, feeling how wet she was. "Good girl. Such a good girl. You did amazing angel face. Let me help you now."

Julie nodded weakly, her lips bruised and swollen as she moaned softly as Luke's fingers brushed against her sensitive nub. One thing she knew for sure? It was going to be a long night.


	2. holding on by knuckles like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie stared at her boyfriend, her eyes trailing down his form as she watched him scribble down lyrics. When he got into a writing mood like this, it was almost impossible to get his attention and she was definitely struggling with resisting the urge to just go and distract him at the moment. 
> 
> Especially when he was lounging around in those grey sweats that made her mouth water. She could practically see his bulge from her spot, and that made a fire erupt in her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i've never given a blowjob or experienced one so if this is wildly inaccurate and awful don't kill me. anyways hope u enjoy!

Julie stared at her boyfriend, her eyes trailing down his form as she watched him scribble down lyrics. When he got into a writing mood like this, it was almost impossible to get his attention and she was definitely struggling with resisting the urge to just go and distract him at the moment. Especially when he was lounging around in those grey sweats that made her mouth water. She could practically see his bulge from her spot across the room, and that made a fire erupt in her stomach.  
  
 _"Luke?"_ She called out from across the room. He didn't look up, instead, he hummed quietly in response. Julie rolled her eyes, straightening out her plaid skirt as she stood up and walked over to him. She sat down next to him on the couch, annoyance written on her face. _"Luke. I've been calling your name for nearly 20 minutes."_

Luke glanced up, smiling at her softly. "I'm busy angel face. Give me like twenty minutes." Julie huffed, folding her arms over her chest. _"I've already given you twenty minutes!"_ She pouted, and Luke looked at her clearly unamused.

"And if you give me twenty more then I'll make sure to show you a good time angel face." His voice hardened and Julie gulped, rubbing her thighs together as memories of the last time he'd shown her a good time popped into her head.

She nodded slowly, her cheeks flushed. Luke smirked at her, leaning towards her and quickly kissing her lips, letting his linger on hers for just a second too long. He pulled back leaving Julie even more flustered and now even hornier.  
  
Needing a distraction, Julie ripped her eyes away from him, grabbing her phone and quickly opening it to the quickest game she had, Candy Crush.

Thankfully, that kept her mind from trailing off for a fairly long moment before she found herself squeezing her thighs together, her slick beginning to soak her panties. She looked over at Luke who was still writing, head bent over as he scribbled words down.

Everything in her told her that she needed him and she needed him now. _"Luke?"_ She said, doing her best to disguise the want in her voice. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and she resisted the urge to squeeze her thighs together.

 _"It's been more than twenty minutes."_ She said quietly and he snorted. "I know." She stared at him, cheeks flushed and her annoyance growing. _"You said twenty minutes then you'd show me a good time. It's past twenty minutes."_

Sure, she was acting like a brat, but he had promised her. Luke never broke his promises. Luke stared at her, glaring at her. "Stop being a brat angel face or I won't touch you at all." Julie huffed.

She didn't want that. She'd have to just wait. _God_ , that was going to be so fucking hard.

She opened Candy Crush again, barely paying attention to the game. She just wanted Luke's body on hers, and everything she did to distract herself from the idea of that seemed to just make her want it more.  
  
 _"Luke."_ She whined, earning a sharp look from him. "What do you want Jules." She looked down at her feet, a blush on her face. Luke shifted closer, dropping his notebook on the coffee table. He almost seemed pissed off, but in the way that meant she was gonna be incredibly sore the next morning. So Julie said the only thing she could think of at the moment.

 _"You."_  
  
That did it, as Luke grabbed her face and kissed her hard, his hands tangled up in her curls his tongue meeting hers as he pried her mouth open as she moaned.

They pulled apart for a quick moment and Julie panted. _"_ _Fuck."_ She mumbled and Luke smirked at her. "Get on your knees." He said strictly and her eyes widened. _"What?"_ She asked and he looked at her, all hot and bothered until she got the memo.

“This cock isn’t gonna suck itself.” He said roughly and she nodded. Without hesitation, she got up from the couch and got on her knees in front of him, pushing the coffee table back so she wouldn't hit it. She reached out one hand, gently beginning to palm Luke through his sweatpants, smirking to herself as she felt him harden from her touch.

She pulled his cock out, leaning forward and opening her mouth wide before taking it in as much as she could, using her other hand to stroke him. Luke's fingers tangled themselves in her curls as she licked a long stripe up his dick, before sucking on the head.

Luke groaned, and Julie smiled as best as she could. He thrust into her mouth and she bit back a moan as she took him in deeper, still rotating her wrist around his shaft. She hummed around his length and Luke hissed. "Fuck Jules..." Julie didn't pay him any mind, sucking down as hard as she can, twirling her tongue around the head of Luke's cock.

He thrust into her again, this time beginning a steady pace that almost made her choke on him. He smirked at her, thrusting into her as if he never wanted to leave. Julie moaned around him, the feeling of the head of his cock pushing down her throat causing her to feel filled up already.

Luke's hips stuttered even more as Julie pressed a hand against them, stopping him from moving as she adjusted herself before leaning down, even more, completely taking him into her mouth. She moved back and forth on her knees, using her mouth to fuck him instead of the other way around.

Luke whined before speaking, his voice rough and filled with want. "Yeah. Just like that angel face. Fuck. Shit Jules. You're so good at this baby. So good." _God_ , she loved having him in her mouth. She looked up at him, smirking at the way his eyes were squeezed close and how his chest would rise and fall.

He's close and they both know it. "Julie. Fuck. Baby wait. God fuck." He moaned and whined. Julie hummed softly, fucking him into her mouth even more. She swirled her tongue around the head one more time as Luke's cock twitched before he came in her mouth, his eyes still squeezed closed, his hands tangled up in her hair.

She let go of him with a loud pop and a smirk as she swallowed as much of his cum as she could.  
  
"Shit." Luke groaned as she stood up, fixing her skirt before sitting down on his lap, pulling her panties to the side and slipping him into her with a hiss. She leaned forward, her lips meeting his as she thrust down on him. "You're impossible angel face." He mumbled and Julie grinned as he slowly began to suck hickies down her neck.

She bounced her hips, enjoying the way he stretched her out. _"Yeah, but I'm your impossible."_ Luke grinned, thrusting up again. "Damn right you are." He smacked her ass and she keened. He thrust into her again and she bit back a moan.  
  
Revenge, Julie thought was sweet.


End file.
